


Of Bluebell Eyes and Cerulean Feathers

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set during Ladybug. Marinette's day has spiraled from 'okay' to 'horrible'. What happens when Mayura capitalizes on her despair?





	Of Bluebell Eyes and Cerulean Feathers

“It’s okay Marinette, try looking on the bright side!”

“What bright side is there Tikki? I just got expelled! Because of Lila!” A whisper mixed with a sob escaped from the noirette’s mouth, holding her head in her hands as her small kwami hugged her cheek.

“I know this is hard for you Marinette-”

“Not only that, but I almost gave Hawkmoth my miraculous, that would’ve put Paris in danger!” Marinette turned her head to look at Tikki, who had a small frown on her face while concern was etched on her face. “There were times when I was able to fight it off but…” 

The ladybug kwami nuzzled her holder, but Tikki knew she was right. Lila had put Marinette in a frail state, almost as if she wanted for the designer to become Hawkmoth’s prey. “Marinette, please, if Hawkmoth senses your emotions, he’ll try to akumatize you!”

Marinette wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming, the pain kept coming. “Remember how your class tried to stand up for you!” That made her crack a smile, but she remembered how Madame Bustier did nothing to help her, how she and Principal Damocles threw her under the bus. Lila reminded her of Chloe, and how both of them would twist people to get their way.

Meanwhile, Tikki zipped around her holder’s room, keeping an eye out for any akumas, she was not about to let Hawkmoth akumatize her holder, not if she had anything to say about it. 

She was thankful for Alya and the class trying to stand up for her, but it did nothing to stop the hurt and tears. Lila had won, and that was that, she would never be able to go back.

A glimpse of blue from the corner of her eyes caught Tikki’s attention, but before she could do anything, the feather sunk into one of her holder’s ribbons. The kwami cried out Marinette’s name as blue appeared over her face.

“Greetings, Marinette, I am Mayura.” The soft and gentle voice of a woman came from everywhere, and Marinette clutched at her head.

“No, no, no! Go away! I don’t want you in my head!” Marinette rapidly shook her head, almost as if trying to shake the amok off.

“My, my, Marinette, what a tone.” 

“I am not going to take the miraculous for you, so just forget it!” The girl cried, Tikki silently cheering her holder on. If anyone could fight Hawkmoth or Mayura off, it was Marinette.

“Who said anything about the miraculous? Your despair is so strong, I wanted to _help_ you.” Mayura stated, her tone darkening at the word help.

“H-help me?” That shocked Marinette, why would Mayura help her? Was it even actual help? “Why would you even help me?”

Mayura was silent for a few moments, and when she spoke again, she startled Marinette. “Because Hawkmoth is nothing but an old fool who uses a teenage girl to further his agenda.” Mayura said harshly. “He has lost sight of what is truly important, and it’s time he needed a wake up call!”

“Then why do you need me?”

Marinette could feel the woman smirk, it felt cruel, and it sent shivers down the designer’s spine. “Hawkmoth thinks that if you’re pushed enough, you would be one of his most powerful akumas. But I think that he’s not looking at the bigger picture, Ladybug and Chat Noir would just defeat him again.”

“So instead, I will create a guardian for you. My masterpiece to take Hawkmoth down a peg, and to take down Lila.” Mayura explained.

Marinette felt a pang of guilt as she found herself liking this idea, Hawkmoth having terrorized the city for a year now. And it would kill two birds with one stone, she and Chat could take down the two supervillians.

The offer of Lila being taken down was tempting, but it wasn’t as tempting a taking down Hawkmoth.

But she was Ladybug, she couldn't get amokized. But a small part of her reminded her that she was still human. Ladybug or not.

“All you have to do is accept.” Mayura cooed.

Her mind screamed at her to say no, and she could see Tikki shaking her head furiously in worry. But as Marinette tried to form the word no, she found that she couldn’t, and her eyes grew in horror as a word slipped from her mouth.

_“Yes.”_

The cruel smirk grew into a grin, as Mayura could feel the sentimonster growing and taking shape. This would be her masterpiece, she could feel it! Victory was so close, she could taste it!

Marinette had screwed her eyes tightly when she felt the sentimonster forming. She mentally stamped herself as guilt coursed through her body. 

Silence rang through her room, Marinette hesitantly cracking her eyes open. 

What met her eyes shocked her, she had gotten used to Hawkmoth and his garish akumas, but Mayura was a different story.

Bluebell eyes met bluebell eyes as Marinette's sentimonster opened her eyes. All Marinette could muster out was her own name.

_"Ladybug."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i got the characters right, I've been watching miraculous for a while but Ladybug spurred this on. (Also no additional tags because mobile didn't let me) (Edit as of Sept. 17: my new tumblr blog is marisnoires)


End file.
